


Feather Grinding

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Kiran learned of a new way to grind feathers.





	Feather Grinding

It was a pleasant spring day. Birds were singing. The sun was shining. Kiran was on his back, writhing.

The summoner’s eyes shut tight, blinking away the bright sunrays aimed at his face. Thankfully, he had protection, as two princely men leaned their bodies closer to block his sun from burning his eyes out.

The sun wasn’t the only thing that was blinding Kiran. Two indecent bulges, barely kept in those tight white pants hovered close to Kiran’s amused face, and the summoner couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

The sight of the two crown princes in their bunny-themed outfits, bunny headbands, and top hat slightly skewed was simply adorable to the summoner. After hearing some rumor from Anna, he ordered them to join him to a private spot for training in the ‘World of Awakening’.

Anna volunteered to keep watch, promising that as her job as a commander, it was her mission to make sure that he was safe and that his plans went off smoothly.

He knew that she had another agenda for coming along, but Kiran did not mind. For now, their goals aligned.

Kiran brought the two men along, Spring Chrom and Xander following his every move while Anna lagged behind, whistling a jaunty tune. Kiran gave an explanation, something about grinding hero merit, a concept that never made sense to the heroes that Summoner brought to the realm.

The two princes felt it was not in their position to question the summoner’s orders though. Chrom was just glad to be away from Lissa’s endless teasing and prodding, while Xander… Xander was just glad he got to see combat for once.

Before long, it was obvious to Chrom and Xander that Kiran had other plans as there were no enemies in sight, and Kiran seemed awfully joyful for something that could otherwise just be a dull training season. It did not help their suspicions when they turned around and noticed that Commander Anna was nowhere to be seen and that they were now completely alone.

“Oh!” Kiran cried, twirling and dramatically flopping onto the bright green grass, his wrist on his forehead. Xander’s eyes shot up and he quickly jumped off his horse and raced to make sure his Summoner was alright. Chrom followed him, but slowly. The hint of merriment on his face made it clear on his face that he had an idea of what Kiran was planning.

“Are you alright, Summoner?” Xander asked, propping Kiran’s head gently on his lap. Kiran purred, fluttering his eyelashes at the spring prince.

“Oh, I am now,” Kiran answered, glancing up at Xander with a flirty glance. Xander quickly blushed. Kiran beamed back; there was something endearing how Prince Xander can be so flustered with a couple of simple words.

Chrom closed in, rolling his eyes. He stopped himself from making any comments. He wanted to see how it was going to go.

“Oh Xander, your lap is so comfortable. I feel like I can lay on it forever,” Kiran said, his eyes locked on the spring prince. Xander blushed harder and looked away sheepishly at Chrom, who returned back with a reassuring smile. Their shared amusement of Kiran’s overdramatic behavior and obvious flirtatious comments was interrupted by Xander’s sudden jolt when Kiran ‘accidentally’ press his face directly onto Xander’s groin.

“I see that carrot isn’t the only lance that you’re carrying,” Kiran complimented with a laugh, his nose pressed hard enough against the white trousers that he could feel the thick shaft’s heat directly on his nose.

Xander stared down, stunned. Why was the summoner grinding his face against his crotch? He looked back at Chrom, looking for some kind of explanation but the spring exalt just shrugged. “From my experience, you should just go with the flow.”

"...From your experience?" Xander asked.

Chrom suddenly flinched, biting his jaw to muffle a groan. Xander looked back down to see the source for Chrom’s change of expression. What he found was while Kiran rutted his face against Xander’s crotch, his free hands wandered off and placed itself against Chrom’s groin, rubbing and squeezing the obvious package hidden inside those fitting pants.

“I heard that part of the spring festival was to celebrate fertility… Want to show me?” Kiran asked.

Xander gulped. Chrom grinned.

Kiran smirked. All according to plan.

“Please please, men. Hold yourself together,” Kiran teased, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. It was lucky that Chrom and Xander fell into his plans perfectly. But he did have a theory that they might be easy targets. With so much responsibility pushed onto their regular selves, it wasn’t surprising to see that their spring versions were a lot more... adventurous.

Kiran laughed to himself as his hands started to play with the two men’s erections, eliciting low shuddering gasps from their lips. He rolled his palm against their hardening lengths, eyes darting back and forth between the trapped cocks. Both looked meaty and so intimidating. But Kiran was ready.

He continued to slowly tease him both, a hint of excitement bubbling inside when he spotted the sight of pre-cum breaching through, creating a damp spot on their white pants. The dark spot contrasted well against their tailored clothes, and Kiran couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and giving each spot a little flick with his tongue, making the two spring allies groan from the depths of their throats.

“Enough with the teasing,” Chrom suddenly spoke up, holding Kiran by the wrist and keeping the summoner’s hold on his cock. Xander nodded, “I agree.” and followed, locking Kiran’s hands. The deep commanding voices send a thrill down Kiran’s spine and reminded him that despite their goofy outfits, they were still leaders of their armies for a reason.

“Let me be for your service,” Kiran answered. Chrom replied with a cheeky grin, and quickly released the clasp of his pants off. His underwear pooled around his knees and his hard meaty cock sprung out, a string of pre-cum dribbling off the shaft down to the grass below.

With his hand still on Spring Xander’s bulge, Kiran did as expected and swallowed Chrom’s cock, and wrapped his lips around the lengthy rod with gusto.

Chrom groaned, bucking his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Kiran’s puckered lips with ease. Xander watched on, envy boiling his guts. With trembling fingers, he unclasped his own pants, and his own cock popped out, looking hard and ready.

While Kiran continued to use his mouth to pleasure Chrom, his free hands returned back to Xander’s length, eliciting a delighted hum from the summoner when Kiran gave it a little stroke and was reminded of how formidable the prince of Nohr could really be.

Popping from Chrom’s cock for a second, he turned his head around and wrapped his lips around Xander’s cockhead, making the Nohrian prince groaned in pleasure. Chrom was going to complain before Kiran quickly wrapped his hand around his length, stroking it at a pleasant pace. Satisfied and secretly amused by Xander’s eased expression as Kiran started to swallow him down, Chrom relaxed, bucking his hips with every dip of Kiran’s head down Xander’s cock.

Soon, they were taking turns, Kiran trying his best to give both cocks the attention they needed, peppering kisses down each length, and loving strokes for any cock that didn’t have his mouth. It wasn’t long before the two men were feeling more comfortable, Chrom humping Kiran’s mouth with shameless abandonment, his bunny ears barely dangling on his head, and blue vest soaked and stained with sweat, his strong arms bulging with testosterone as he stuffed the Summoner’s mouth with his cock until his nose was buried in his trimmed blue pubes.

Whereas, Xander had moved closer, slowly unbuttoning his own vest to reveal his slicked ripped body, shining underneath the spring sun. He rubbed his own lengthy dick to run against Kiran’s cheeks, feeling every indecent bulge that Chrom caused whenever he thrust his cock deep into the summoner’s mouth. Kiran could only groan, moaning with gratification as the two princes proceeded to make use of his face. Their cocks now emanating sex, he could do nothing but swallow them whole and let them use his mouth until they were satisfied.

He switched to Xander, his breathing light as he attempted to swallow Xander down to his base. Holding tight onto Xander’s muscular asscheeks, Kiran aggressively dipped his head lower, wrapping his lips around Xander’s turgid length until he bottomed down, nuzzling and inhaling Xander’s scent with his nose brushing against the Nohr prince’s well-kept blond pubes. Xander reciprocated with a little affectionate pat on his head, causing Kiran to clamp his throat tighter, which lead to Xander groaning and writhing underneath his lips.

It felt shameless to have the summoner’s nose pressed against two men’s crotches in such a short timeframe, left to wallow in his own sexual frustration as the princes continued to fuck his mouth like a sex toy. But he needed to check if the theory was right.

Pulling off, his throat clamped up as he slid Xander’s cock out of his mouth. It shined inappropriately, slick up with pre and saliva. Chrom’s cock came back into his point of view and Kiran groaned with sexual frustration, pulling both cocks down and pressing their heads together.

It was a perfect position, Kiran lapping his tongue against the underside of the cockheads, while he rubbed the two sensitive slits against each other, causing the two princes to groan and moan in pleasure. Chrom squeezed his eyes tight, hands on his muscular thighs, panting desperately. Xander moaned, bucking his hips against the fellow prince, the two pink heads squishing and sending a spike of pleasure at every touch of tongue and glands. It was soon the ending point for the two of them, the grunts turning more frequently, and hips thrusts increasing in pace.

With a glint in his eyes, Kiran aimed the cocks down at his face and gave them a few light strokes, ready for the climax. He couldn’t tell who came first, as two spurts of warm cum immediately streaked across his face, causing him to gasp in a mixture of relief and surprise.

The grassy field was filled with Chrom and Xander’s groans as they came, marking Kiran’s face with pure white cum. Kiran softened, his eyes closed but his hands maintaining control, continuing to stroke the two cocks until they were freshly tapped out.

When he felt that they were done, Kiran couldn’t even open his eyes easily, as the cum had stained his face so much that his lashes stayed glued to his face. All he could do was breath heavily, ignoring his throbbing cock packed in his trousers. 

\------

Kiran clawed through the feathers, counting through carefully. His heart thumped painfully in his chest. It had to be correct, right?

Yes. Definitely. There were an extra hundred feathers. He was sure that nobody went out other than him and the two princes. If he was right then…

Five thousand divided by fifty… a hundred times…

Kiran gulped, his fingers trembling with excitement. The sight of feathers brought a bigger high to him than any sex could give. 

Looked like there was going to be a lot of work cut out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of writing stories that aren't "person get dicked down by FE characters". It's my same face syndrome. Same premise syndrome. It's incurable. 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr for more quality content.


End file.
